Pieces of My Heart
by Missterious Purrincess
Summary: Everything doesn't only involve keeping her secret identities from her love ones and trying to figure out who Hawkmoth is. Because right now, Marinette's everything revolves around two boys that held a piece of her heart dearly. Contains some Lukanette and Adrienette. Could be between five to ten shot, nothing longer. May have season 2 spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, hello to you readers! This is my first time writing a Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction so sorry for the mistakes. If you were to pint out corrections, I will gladly accept it and constructive cristicisms are very much welcome. This will be a three shot or five shot story depending on how long it takes and I hope this goes well.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading and I hope you like it :)**

"Why is life so complicated? What am I gonna do?" Marinette lay on the bed, hugging her pillow. She looked at her Kwami hoping for a direct answer, something that could help her with the problems she's facing right now, only to receive a kind smile accompanied with gentle words. "Oh, Marinette. There is no such thing as easy, especially love. Other Ladybugs have faced the same problems and I'm going to tell you what I've told them before. Only you can decide for your heart, not even a Kwami like me can fully help you with that."

Marinette sighed, let go of her pillow and pushed the trap door to her balcony welcoming the cold air against her skin. She walked forward until she can lean her body on the railings for support. She really needed something to help her clear her mind and at the moment, the light of the full moon seems to be the answer. It was beautiful. It was so peaceful.

Hmm, peaceful… Her mind then drifted off to the past. Life was peaceful back then. Not exactly peaceful like the moment she was in right now, but peaceful as in her worse worries were trying not to trip over nothing so she can save herself from embarrassment and Chloe humiliating her even further (not like those things are not happening anymore.) But so much has changed since she became Ladybug. And her problems right now might not involve Ladybug _that much_ but still, Marinette still wonders if everything would be the way they were now if she hadn't become a super heroine.

And by everything, she doesn't just mean her confidence and becoming class representative. Everything wasn't just about swinging her yoyo around Paris and meeting a pun-loving partner like Cat Noir, having a best friend like Alya, and making believable (enough) excuses to the teachers every time she shows up late. Everything doesn't only involve keeping her secret identities from her love ones and trying to figure out who Hawkmoth is. Because right now, Marinette's everything revolves around two boys that held a piece of her heart dearly.

There was Adrien Agreste whom her heart began to blossom for after he explained himself and handed her his umbrella. The days after that, her love just grows for him more turning her into a stuttering and blushing mess around him. But despite that, he smiles at her and treats her nicely. He even considers her as one of his best friends.

"Don't talk to Marinette like that." Adrien had told Chloe a few months ago after Chloe insulted her for coming to school looking like a zombie. It wasn't Marinette's fault that there happen to be a late Akuma attack the night before and that she only managed to sleep for three hours.

"But –" Chloe protested and Adrien cut her off.

"Marinette is one of my best friends Chloe and I appreciate it if you don't talk about her like that."

"But Adrikins, were friends too."

"We are Chloe, but if you pick on Marinette again or any of our classmates that might not be the same answer anymore." That was the only moment of that day that Marinette remembered. The rest of the day had been a blur to her because she dozed off here and there from time to time. Thankfully, Alya was there to help her.

On the bright side, it showed that Adrien gives more importance to her than Chloe if he's willing to risk his childhood friendship for her. But that's the problem. Adrien thinks of her as one his best friend, as a friend. And Marinette is losing hope that Adrien could possibly consider her more. That is, until three months ago happened.

"What if Ladybug isn't who people think she is?" Marinette had asked in the middle of Alya's, Nino's, and Adrien's conversation about Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Well, no matter what, I'm sure that the girl under that Mask is just amazing as Ladybug is." Adrien responded in an instant. And then she saw his eyes, the same eyes Marinette makes whenever she thinks of him. In that moment, she found out that Adrien likes Ladybug as much as Marinette likes him. There was the thin string of chance that she was looking to hold on to. She finally has it – a chance for half of her, but a chance nonetheless.

But there's also Luka Couffaine. He wasn't good at expressing words but with his guitar, Marinette could feel it – every strum, every note, and every beat. With Luka she felt accepted for simply being her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a normal girl. But that was the problem. Marinette is not normal. Luka says she's amazing (many times he did) but somehow, the Ladybug part of her felt left out. She had rescued Luka a few times and every single time it goes something like this.

"Ladybug, is Marinette okay?" Luka would ask full of worry.

"She's safe. She's the one who alerted me." Ladybug would reply.

"That girl's unbelievably brave." And then he would have a faraway look in his face that clearly express how much amazed he was at Marinette, as if he doesn't even see Ladybug in front of him.

Yes, it was true that Marinette used to think that Ladybug wasn't her but with Tikki's words of optimism and Master Fu's wise words, she slowly but fully accepted it. Ladybug is Marinette. Marinette is Ladybug. She is who she is – both of them. And knowing Luka only has his eyes for Marinette, and Adrien's on Ladybug, it was… complicated.

It was confusing for her heart. And the thing is, they haven't confessed their feelings for her yet and she's making a huge fuzz about it. Tikki told her not worry about it too much but Marinette couldn't help it. She just wanted everything to be simple again - to know who she likes, to see clear straight lines and not blurry ones.

Nino tells her that Adrien likes her too but is too focused on Ladybug to see it. Nathaniel, who became close with her due to sharing sketching tips, tells Marinette that Luka cares for her very much. Her classmates remind her that no matter what, they support her. And Alya, well, she was no help at all with making schemes to make so called "Adrienette" and "Lukanette" moments until Marinette was able to tell which metal was making the compass go crazier.

She couldn't tell them her whole perspective about the pros and cons of each side, seeing that it involves her secret half, the Ladybug part of her. All except Tikki. But her Kwami only told her to follow her heart. Oh, if only she knows what her heart was saying it would be much easier.

So Marinette did what she could only do for the meantime, look up the sky and wish that she will soon know the answer.

Unbeknownst to her, the miraculous earrings she was wearing glowed under the beam of the moonlight for a short second before she went back to her room.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of the story. Please feel free to point out my mistakes.**

 **Enjoy :)**

"…Marinette?" The voice that was calling her was getting farther and farther away. She saw her hands reaching for the voice, but nothing. She has to go, go to the voice, but how? Her knees were not responding, it was as if she was glued to the ground and her arms were the only ones that can move. Apart from the pain in her chest, she felt nothing. And she hated it, hated that feeling – being in pain and not knowing what's going on. All she knows is that, the voice that was calling to her was the only thing that's keeping the pain somehow bearable.

"…Ladybug…" The voice called again, but this time it was softer, almost a whisper. She forced herself to stand up, to move, anything… but it was no use. It was like she was being separated from her source of strength and she was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"Come back…" She shouted over emptiness. "…please… don't… NO!"

Marinette felt her head jolted upwards only to be greeted by Alya's questions. "Marinette! Girl what happened?"

"What? Nothing happened. I'm fine." She answered slightly puzzled at her best friend's questions.

"Sure, bawling your eyes out is fine." That's when Marinette felt the dampness on her cheeks. Has she really been 'bawling her eyes out?' "Tell me what happened, girl. First, you went to class looking like you haven't slept in days and just now you were crying in your sleep."

"I'm fine, Alya." Marinette assured. "I don't even know that I'm crying." She said wiping her tears with her palms. She really has been crying a lot, hasn't she?

"You don't know, huh? Well I'll let you know." The annoying voice of Chloe popped near Marinette in an instant. When she looked up, the Mayor's daughter was scowling at her, one hand placed on hip. "I didn't know one could cry so horribly while sleeping and not to mention the occasional deafening shouts. I thought one hour of school life would be peaceful because the teacher was absent until you ruined the free time for me."

"At least Marinette only did those in her sleep. Your voice on the other hand, Chloe, annoys everyone to pieces and that's just you talking. Oh, not to mention you don't even have to be asleep to do that!" Chloe huffed at Alya's response before walking out of the room with Sabrina.

"Have I really been shouting?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah dude. But it almost seems like your pleading to someone." She was expecting Alya but Nino answered. That's when Marinette noticed that everyone's eyes were on her.

"Uh, I'm sorry." She said not looking anyone in the eye. She must've disturbed them from enjoying their free time.

"Are you sure you're okay? Having nightmares in the middle of the day isn't a good sign, you know." Alya asked again, and Marinette looked guiltily. She didn't want her best friend to worry. And now, by the looks of it, she was worrying all her classmates – except for Chloe, she wasn't sure about Sabrina.

"I'm sure. I don't even remember what I was dreaming about, probably just spiders and maybe that's why I cried." And Marinette told them the truth. She doesn't remember what happened in the dream, or nightmare as it seemed a more appropriate name. All she knows is that now that she woke up, a part of her was extremely sad, almost empty… like that part of her was gone.

"If you're sure…" Alya looked at her warily. Marinette gave her a pleading look, one of those 'Please, Alya. I don't want to stay here forever like this.' Luckily, Alya understood what she was trying to say and let the topic go. "Okay girl. Why don't you freshen yourself up then we can eat lunch? Meet us in front of the school when you're done."

"Yeah, I'll do that." After giving Alya a grateful look, Marinette rushed out of the room and headed straight to the toilet.

"Tikki," she called once she locked herself in the cubicle, "Can you tell me why I was feeling like this again? You mentioned something about two things before, right?"

Her Kwami nodded. "We Kwamis are only allowed to tell limited knowledge to our Miraculous Holders about these kinds of things but I assure you Marinette, you have nothing to worry about."

"You mean, my earrings are the ones making me feel pain and sadness?" Marinette asked perplexed. "I thought I was supposed to be lucky…" She muttered.

"You are lucky Marinette. That's why these things are happening to you. I didn't told you what exactly the two things before but since you've been having nightmares for three days now, it's time I tell you about it."

"About what?"

"When a Miraculous Holder finds it hard to deal with certain aspects of things in life, the miraculous helps the holder. It usually happens after the Holder becomes one with the Miraculous they possess. And since you've accepted some time ago that you are Ladybug, and Ladybug is you, the Miraculous is one with your heart and mind. Your bond your Miraculous is now stronger and it recognizes your internal battles and worries."

"So my Miraculous is helping me?" Marinette asked.

Tikki nodded. "Yes. And the two things that you can get from a Miraculous' help is either a Vision or a Sign."

"A Vision or a Sign…" Marinette echoed. "Could you give me more information about it?" She asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Marinette." Tikki shook her head sadly. "We Kwamis follow a rule about the information that we could give to our Holders regarding this subject. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure it out." Tikki pecked Marinette's nose and she smiled at the Kwami's gesture. "And even if you don't, I'll be able to answer some more on the seventh day."

"But Tikki, I already feel drained… and sad from all the nightmares. Everything at me screams negative emotions right now. If this goes on… What if I become Akumatize?"

"That won't happen Marinette. No Akuma can target you for now because it was your own Miraculous that was triggering your emotions. Therefore the Ladybug Miraculous, since you started having those dreams, has been shielding you from the Butterfly Miraculous. The pain and sadness that you're feeling aren't exactly negative. Your Miraculous was telling you to feel those emotion, it was helping you get those emotions out of your system to turn them into something positive – the Vision or the Sign – that could help you. It's like summoning a Lucky Charm without your magical yoyo but with yourself."

"Thanks, Tikki."

Marinette walked slowly to the front school where she was going to meet her friends. She used that small time for herself to think. She may not remember what her dream – er, nightmare – was about but she has been having it for three days now and it's getting her worried. Tikki said it could be a vision, and if it is, does that mean that her energy will be drained in the near future? Will she lose? What could possibly happen that will end up making her feel… empty? But then again, it could be a sign. But what is that sign supposed to tell her? That she'll be alone in the end? And more importantly, in what way is her miraculous helping her?

 **I'm sorry if the story is going slow - I know the decription says that there will be some Lukanette and Adrienette but it hasn't happen** ** _yet._** **Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying it so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maybe three-shot is a bit short so I'm gonna go with five to ten shot but that's it. Nothing longer.**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading :)**

After the events earlier in the week, everything was normal again. Marinette would say she was glad about it, except she wasn't. Well, at first she was glad that things went back to normal and her classmates dismissed the situation accepting that they don't have to worry about her. That is, until she was reminded that being things back to normal meant that another one of Alya's scheme to 'Operation Find Out Which Ship Will Sail: Adrienette VS. Lukanette'.

Apparently, today was 'Picnic with the Class Day'. Marinette didn't know that their class now includes Luka and Kagami. Knowing that Kagami was a year ahead of them, and Luka was two years ahead of them, this is one of Alya's schemes. It was Friday, after class so she didn't have any excuse to bail even if she wanted to. It doesn't help that Alya told her parents about it, and of course they agreed instantly. They know about Marinette's nightmares due to her crying and shouting at some point in her sleep and Marinette knew her parents was only doing what they think would make her happy.

Today wasn't just any other Friday either, it was also the Seventh Day. The seventh day that she's been having nightmares, the seventh day that she has difficulty sleeping, the seventh day that she has been upset for whatever reason, the seventh day her miraculous has been 'helping' her… and also the seventh day when she could finally asked Tikki the answers. She was still thinking whether she should ask Tikki or not. Does she really want to find out more about this, when having known little information scared her to bits?

"Marinette, girl, your finally here!" Alya greeted, running towards her. "C'mon." Marinette tried to keep up with her best friend as Alya literally dragged her all the way to their friends.

"Ma-ma Marinette!" Luka called, waving at her. She was about to walk to him when Alya pushed her towards his way, causing her to stumble. Fortunately for her, Luka's arms were quick to hold her waist to steady her.

"Sorry!" Marinette squeaked, her face heating up in embarrassment.

"It's okay." Luka smiled at her. "It's a good thing I caught you when you fall, right?" She frowned for a moment, and she didn't even know why. Hopefully Luka wouldn't notice as he helped her get back to her feet.

A playful smile, almost hidden in the darkness, flashed back to her mind buy before she could register it, it was gone.

"Are you okay?" Luka asked.

"Yeah, maybe we should sit?" She gestured to the rest of their friends who were already sitting comfortable on the grass.

"You should drink this." It wasn't even a second when she sat on the grass when Adrien spoke to her, handing her a bottle of water. "You seem dizzy, are you sure you're okay?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.

As her hands touched the water bottle, a set of worried eyes flashed before her. She didn't even process what color it was before it disappeared.

"Marinette?" She realized that Adrien was still there, looking at her.

"Oh, um, thank you." She grabbed the bottle from his hands and took a sip. Ever since she started having these dreams, she was better at talking to him. Maybe her Miraculous was helping her after all. Of course, she could speak to him better months ago but this week has been well, he seemed like everyone else… like he wasn't her crush at all. The same thing has been happening to Luka as well.

Sure, she her face heats up when she's with them from time to time, but that was only when something embarrassing happened to her – like tripping or zoning out. She was almost questioning what's wrong with her. Just a week ago, she was thinking about which one should she choose between the two of them, and now it was like she sees both of them in a platonic way. Seriously, what is happening? Maybe she should ask Tikki for more information after all.

"Girl, come join us!"

"Yeah, dude!"

Alya and Nino were motioning for her to come. They standing together hand in hand with their friends. She didn't even realize that she was the only one left sitting there. They were all busy watching and flying kites. Ivan was helping Mylène with her kite. Alix and Kim were running around yelling at each other, Marinette could hear it from a distance, probably having a bet and bantering about it. Max was not far behind them. Marinette assumed that he was stating the percentage of winning to Kim. Juleka and Rose were still trying to get their kites to fly, Luka helping them. Adrien was looking at everything in awe. She smiled at the sight of her friends having a good time. At least everyone else is not as confuse or miserable like her.

"I offered to buy some refreshments, care to join me?" A voice asked from behind her. She smiled and stood up from her seat, walking away with Kagami.

"You know, it's been a long time since we have one of those girl talks." Kagami mused.

"You want me to call the other girls?"

"No, the two of us is just fine. Aren't we girls too?" Kagami asked.

"Sorry, I just thought you wanted more company. After all, it's fun with more people."

"Yeah, but I don't think we need Alya's determined questions and another bet with Alix. Besides, it's harder to open yourself with more people around."

"I guess you're right. What do you want to talk about?"

"Honestly, I'm worried about you. We all are." Kagami looked at Marinette directly in the eyes. Marinette felt guilty. She tried her best to act normal but she guessed that she failed. Every nightmare and she feels like she's losing a part of her. "And before you ask, no, Adrien didn't ask me to talk to you even though I could tell that he wanted to ask every girl that's friends with you to find out how are you doing."

Marinette smiled at that. She never thought that she and Kagami would click as a friend. In fact, now that they've known better through fencing practice, because Kagami have been teaching her for a while now due to a duel with Chat Noir two months ago, she considers Kagami as one of her best friends.

She wasn't like the other girls in her class. She's far more reserve and quiet and maybe that's why Marinette likes her. She brought balance to her circle of female friends. Juleka might be quiet but Kagami was more mature and rational. Maybe it was because she was a year older than them. Marinette sees Kagami as the big sister she never had. Given the same hair color, they might as well be.

"He really cares about you, you know? Adrien, I mean." Kagami said.

"You know, the first time I saw you. I feared that he might have a crush on you." Marinette admitted. Whatever part of her that was embarrass to say that was gone. Kagami knew about her crush on Adrien since the first girl talk they had with the rest of the girls excluding Chloe and Sabrina. And when it was Kagami's turn to say who was the guy that she likes, her answer is none. She said that she doesn't need distractions and her only focus was fencing at the moment.

"I think he was mistaken me for Ladybug, from the hair. We all know how much he adores her." Kagami smiled at her. Marinette recalled the time that the three of them were practicing fencing – for Ladybug's duel with Chat Noir purposes but Marinette made an excuse that she simply wanted to get better at it so Adrien volunteered to help her, Kagami helping them later on – when a passer-by who was wearing Ladybug merchandise distracted Adrien causing Marinette to win.

As if they were both recalling the same memory, Kagami spoke to her, "And to think that all it takes was a bit of Ladybug to win against him. What bothered me though," Kagami paused, looking intently at Marinette, "is that how come he cannot see what's in front of her the whole time…"

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked nervously. Kagami seems on to something but Marinette didn't know what it is yet.

"Oh come on, how come he has mistaken me for being Ladybug when the only thing we have in similar is our hair color and gender. You, on the other hand has the hair style, hair color, physique, and the eyes. I know, you guys told me he was home-schooled but, does he really have to be that oblivious? I mean, the people here seem blind but for the one who is looking for Ladybug to be one too? That's just… I don't even have the word for it."

Marinette wanted to ask her how did she find out and tons of other questions but she's in too much of a shock to response, let alone asks a simple question. "But now, I get it…" If Kagami got Marinette's full attention before, then she got it fuller by now. "He was too blind to see it because he refuses to see. You see, I think being Adrien's friend means a lot to him, and he has _that_ friendship with you which he didn't want to lose. So if you happen to be the girl he likes as more than that, he's afraid if things gets complicated and ended up hurting each other, he didn't want it to be you."

"How –" Marinette uttered.

"Fencing isn't just a sport Marinette. You notice every move, you remember the techniques one person uses, you figure out how they think… that's how I get to know your alter-ego. That's also how I know that Adrien likes you too Marinette and not just the spotted heroine of Paris. He just won't admit it to himself because he's afraid to lose both his _friend_ and partner."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Confusion."

"I'm sorry what –"

"You're clearly confused and I'm trying to make you see things clearly. I'm not good at showing my emotions except for maybe anger and determination," Marinette smiled at that, "but I read people very well."

"Much like Luka." Marinette mused.

"Are you acting as his wingwoman for me?"

"Are you acting as Adrien's wingwoman for me?"

"Fair enough." The two girls laugh at that.

"Let's go get those refreshments."

 **There's a little bit of Adrienette and Lukanette in this. Yey! But you must've notice that this chapter is to show her relationship with Kagami. I just have this headcanon that Kagami is like the Heather (from How to Train Your Dragon Series) in Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

 **But don't think that this chapter determines the pairings at the end of the story. Who knows? Maybe Marinette ended up with Adrien's Lucky Charm gift or perhaps Luka's Jagged Stone guitar pick? And there's still the question Marinette has to ask Tikki about. There's more to look forward to... just saying.**


	4. Note

**Hi Guys, I know I've been gone for quite some time and I'm sorry to say that my Miraculous Stories will still be On Hold. At least, until I begin watching Miraculous again. Needless to say, I've been swayed by other shows and books.**

 **I hope you understand.**


End file.
